Hey Jealousy
by Erimaki
Summary: Chouji is always put down by Ino, but what will happen when a new girl comes and takes Chouji? Things like this can only lead to jealousy... Chou x OC, Ino x Chou.M for later Chapters. Chapter 3 FINALLY up!
1. The New Student

**Author's Note-I finally decided to do a fan fiction about Chouji . Lemony goodness to come, so please review…it keeps me motivated to update.**

**Summary: It's Naruto, but in a high school with no ninjas, jutsu, or kunais. There is however the ever lingering exams, girls, and jealousy. Chou x OC, Ino x Chou.**

There was a dance tonight, and Akimichi Chouji didn't have a date. He had asked Haruno Sakura the day before, but she said she was going with Inuzuka Kiba. After that he went to Hinata, but she was going with Naruto...yet it was just another complete failure. After going through most of the other girls he realized that only Yamanaka Ino was left. He sighed…this wouldn't end well.

"Hey Ino…ummm..."

"What do you want fatass?"

Chouji began to rub the back of his head and asked shyly, "Are…Are…Are you going to the dance with anyone? 'Cause if not, I was wondering--"

"Wait a second…are you asking me to the dance?" Ino asked sounding very annoyed.

Chouji nodded quickly in reply. He had always liked Ino…though it was weird. She always had put him down, but he just came back for more.

"Well the answer is no fatty. I can't be seen dancing with you!"

"Oh," Chouji said slightly crestfallen. He sighed…it was expected.

"Well see ya later fatty," Ino said closing her locker and walking off.

Chouji, again, expected that last insult. It hurt after awhile…the names. Usually he would be extremely pissed, but this was Ino. The girl he loved, the girl that insulted him…He opened his locker, and grabbed his English textbook, and walked to his English class.

The class was small, and so was the room. The teacher, who just happened to be Hatake Kakashi, walked into the room just as the bell rang. Chouji sat three seats away from the front. They never really learned anything from Kakashi, he'd just pass out worksheets everyday and take them for a completion grade. Chouji laid his head down on the desk, exhausted from the project he had barely began and finished last night for science, and closed his eyes.

"Today class we have a new student," Kakashi announced, "Her name is Tali."

After he finished talking, a girl with black hair walked into the classroom. She was wearing blue jeans, and a shirt that said "Was Today Really Necessary?" Her dark blue eyes looking for a seat.

"There's a seat by Chouji over there Tali," Kakashi pointed out to her.

Tali nodded and asked, "Who's Chouji?"  
"He's the fatass!" Kiba yelled with a laugh, the whole joining in with him.

Chouji ignored them looking up at Tali as she took the seat next to him.

Kakashi passed out a worksheet and said, "Class, I want you to work with the person next to you, so it wont take all period." After finishing he sat down reading "Make-Out Paradise".

Tali turned her desk to Chouji's and asked, "Hey Chouji…Can I call you Chou?"

Chouji mumbled in reply, "Sure."

"So Chou, I can see that you like chips," she said with a grin. A half-opened bag of chips had been poking out of Chouji's pocket the whole time.

"Yeah.." he answered quietly. He wasn't trying to be cold towards Tali…he was just a little wary around people now. Throughout (A/N: Real word…let's hope xD) Elementary School, and right now…people had always teased him how fat he was. Among other things they would call him stupid, useless, and the extremely mean ones would beat him up.

"Why do you let them insult you like that?" Tali asked, concern in her voice.

"Because it's true," he mumbled quietly.

Tali sighed. It was true…he wasn't exactly the skinniest guy around, but she could see there was more to him. "Chou," she said trying to move away from the tentative subject asked, "So are you going to the dance?"

"No…it would be a waste of my time since, there isn't a girl who would take someone like me."

"Well, do you want to take me?"

Chouji froze…this girl, whom he barely met, was asking to take her to tonight's dance.

"Well?" Tali asked laying her head down on her arms.

Chouji answered, "I would love to take you."

**Author's Note: Woot! Chouji-kun's got a date…What will happen next? Review and found out sooner! **

**Erimaki**


	2. Hanging Out

**Author's Note: Sorry if Chouji, and some other character's seem OoC ;;. Please don't hate me for it. Sorry for the mistakes in the other chapter…I wrote it at 3 AM…All right, no one asked for it, but here it is…Chapter #2…Enjoy.**

"All right…but before it's a done deal, I need you to do something for me," Tali said lifting her head back up.

"And what would that be?" Chouji asked, his face still red from the moment she asked him. Though he didn't sound excited, in reality he was. He hadn't been this happy since he had first met Shikamaru, but Shikamaru was dead. Chouji put the thought away for now.

"I don't know where everything is, so could you ask Kakashi for a pass to let us go look around the school?"

Chouji nodded a yes, and stood up quietly, and walked over to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sama…can I have a pass to show Tali around the school?"

Without answering Kakashi pulled out a pass, and signed it, "Stay out of trouble," Kakashi added while going back to his book.

Tali walked out the door waiting for Chouji to follow her. "So first, where is the cafeteria?"  
Taking her downstairs, and going down a couple of hallways he lead her to the large cafeteria. The smell of food hung in the air, making Chouji's stomach growl. Pulling out his chips he began to eat those, seizing the opportunity to eat without being berated by his fellow classmates. He held the bag out to Tali, offering her a chip.

Tali took the chip with a giggle, "Thanks Chou," she wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a hug, "your just like a teddy-bear, you know that Chou?"

Chouji blushed. A girl hadn't been this close to him before, and he returned the hug. "S-so where do you need me to show you next?"

Now it so happened that Ino was skipping class again, and that's when she saw the two hugging. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but all she knew was that someone was with her fatass…Her face turned red as she took a sharp turn the other way. "Why am I so annoyed by seeing them together?" she asked herself quietly, and tried to shake the feeling off, but for some strange reason she couldn't. She frowned…she had always been the jealous type…

"Well," Tali said letting go of Chouji, "Where's the library Chou?"

Chouji liked this…he liked this a lot. The positive attention, mind you, as he hadn't had it from somebody in awhile, and again his thoughts lead to the death of Shikamaru. '_Why do I keep thinking of that? He's gone…and crying wont bring someone back Chouji',_ Chouji thought to himself before answering, "It's this way," a small frown forming on his face.

"Something bothering you Chou-kun?" Tali asked, though she already knew something was.

"Oh…No I'm alright. Well the library is over here," taking Tali's hand and walking the opposite direction of Ino. The library was small, and the books were old. On top of that it smelled like something had died there. Oh, and did I mention the computers where as old as the librarians?

"Not a very good one is it?" Tali asked quietly, holding here nose.

"Yeah, people rarely come in here, and if they do it's to escape a teacher," Chouji answered her with a shrug.

"Okay, and where's the Gym?" she asked leaving the smelly library.

"The opposite way," Chouji answered following her. He sighed, the gym, one of his least favorite places in the world. Not only would the students berate him, but so would the teachers, and of course Chouji was too nice to get any of them in trouble.

"Well, Chou…I really don't feel like going back, and doing that worksheet…so let's just act like we're still looking," Tali said with a grin, and wrapping her arms around Chouji's soft chest.

Chouji's face went red again as he answered, "S-so where to?"

"Does it matter?" Tali asked resting her head on the Akimichi's large shoulder.

"W-well, we could always just go look around at where your classes are," Chouji answered.

"Well, problem is I left my schedule in class, so let's just walk around for a bit," Tali answered letting go of him finally. Taking Chouji's hand, she awaited him to lead her around the school.

Chouji and Tali spent the rest of day looking around the school…the teachers didn't mind though. The two had a pass, and Tali was a new student, so they paid no attention to the two.

"This ladder leads to the roof," Chouji said pointing to it with his free hand.

"Wanna go up?" Tali asked with a grin.

Chouji answered, "If you want to."

Tali let go of his hand and began to climb up the ladder, and opened the hatch to the outside. Today was a cool day, the smell of rain in the air. The clouds looked normal, aside from the tinge of purple. Chouji looked around making sure a teacher wouldn't see them, and followed her. Sitting by each other they continued to talk about what they liked, and other things.

"So Chou…why're you so down?" she asked curiously. Suddenly Chouji's smile disappeared.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Chouji answered quietly.

"Why not Chou?" Tali asked wrapping her arms around him, her eyes fixed upon him. After not getting a reply, and feeling Chouji tremble a little, she knew she had hit a soft spot. She regretted the decision to bring it up greatly. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me," she decided resting her head on his body.

Chouji thanked her and wrapped one of his arms around her. He looked at her, and she stared back to him. Then without warning both of them leaned in for a kiss. Initially it was a small one…until Tali's tongue asked for entrance, and Chouji gladly accepted. Finally after their tongues brushed against each other for about a minute, then they parted. Chouji of course was tinged red again, and Tali giggled at him.

"W-we…" Chouji never finished, and just kept stuttering.

Tali giggle again, wrapping her arms around him again, "We should just go to class, and get our stuff since the day's almost over? Is that what you wanted to say?"

Chouji managed to answer, "Y-yeah…"

Now, Ino had been following them this whole time, so of course she had seen them kiss. Oh, and how it made her furious, to see Tali and him together… "He's mine…" Ino said to herself, clenching her fists. She would deal with Tali later…but first she needed to get Chouji away from her…

Chouji walked hand-in-hand back to English class, as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As they walked into class Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "Oh, good you're back. I was about to take your stuff to the office," he said quickly, going back to his book. The two grabbed their things and walked back out of the class, holding hands of course.

"Do you just want to come to my house until the dance begins?" Chouji asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, let meh just call my parents and tell them…your dad'll be there right?"

Chouji nodded as she pulled out a cell phone. The call was short, a simple hello, a simple question, and a simple good-bye.

"He said yes!" Tali said glomping Chouji.

Chouji, almost falling over, said, "Great. Well c'mon, before we miss the bus…unless you feel like walking in the rain."

"Walking in the rain doesn't sound so bad," she said with a giggle, "But let's take the bus."

Chouji nodded in agreement, and walked past the crowded hallways, and found himself on the bus sitting by his new…well technically he wasn't her boyfriend yet. Tali rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Chouji took his hand and moved some of her hair out of her face, she smiled back in return. Chouji smiled and looked out the window, it was raining…hard. Finally the bus reached his house, and he got off the bus, doing his best to cover Tali from the rain. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either.

Walking in a little wet Chouji said, "Hey Dad. This is Tali. Tali this is my dad, Chouza."

"Hello Chouza," Tali answered with a wave.

"Well it's good to meet you Tali," his father answered with a smile, "So, are you guys hungry? I can make something if you like."

Tali answered with a smile, "I'm fine, thank you."

Chouza turned his gaze to Chouji, "And what about you?"

"No thanks dad, I filled up on the chips I had," he answered rubbing the back of his head.

At first it was a shock to his father, but he said, "Alright just tell me when you are ready, or if you change your minds about the food."

Both nodded in reply and decided to go to Chouji's room. The room was like the house…not to big, and not to small. There was a dark colored couch in front of the television that could also be used as a bed. The walls were plain white; though Chouji had always wanted to do something with them…he'd just keep forgetting. Both planted themselves on the couch, Tali using Chouji's stomach as a pillow, laid down, while Chouji sat up. At first, Chouji was skeptical about this girl, but at this point he began to really like her, and was glad he would be taking her to the dance.

Author's Note:

Alright…I made this chapter a lot longer, and sorry to those who couldn't review ;; I didn't know that I had anonymous blocked. Well it should be working now, so please

R & R.

Erimaki


	3. The Dance

Author's Note: Okay, so why did it take me so long to update. Well computer problems pretty much, among life in general. I had most of this chapter written forever ago, but my computer got wiped of everything. Turns out that I had it saved on an e-mail, so after many more problems I finally got it done. So enjoy! Oh and no lemon this chapter, sorry guys…I'll get to it I promise :.

Chouji asked, "So, what made you decide to take me?"

Tali looked back at him and answered, "Well, you seemed like a good person Chou, and I decided to take a chance," he giggled, "and might I add you're pretty cute."

Chouji blushed and grinned happily, "S-so…should we be getting ready?"

Tali thought about for a second, and answered, "Yeah, we probably should. While you take a shower I'll call my dad, and ask him to bring me a dress."

"A dress?"  
"Well, it is a dance silly," Tali giggled while she sat up.

"Heh, alright well, if your going to go in a dress I might as well wear some nice clothing." Chouji said smiling. He walked over to his closet, and grabbed a green shirt, that had small buttons going down it, a white shirt, and blue baggy jeans. After getting some underwear, socks, and a towel he walked into his bathroom. Undressing himself, he got into the shower, letting the water hit his body. He smiled, so much had happened today. He had gotten his first kiss, and first date…finishing his shower he got out, and dried began drying himself off. Putting on the clothes, he passed Tali with a grin. She returned the grin with a smile, and went into the bathroom. Chouji sat on the couch, pulling out a bag of chips and opening them. Taking a couple out he put them into his mouth eating them happily. An hour later Tali came out wearing a red dress, fitting her perfectly, her hair was finally not in a ponytail, and she was wearing…make-up? Indeed this was strange…Chouji would've never guessed that she would ever wear any of that.

"So, how do I look Chou?"

Stuttering, Chouji managed to say, "You look…great."

"Tehee, you think so?"

Chouji nodded in response and asked, "So, should we ask my dad to give us a ride now? The dance starts in about 15 minutes…"

"Hmmm, well we could always be fashionably late," Tali said giggling, "but leaving now sounds better."

Chouji embraced Tali in a hug, grinning they kissed each other. It was a little bit of a childish one since it was quick, but of course…Chouji didn't mind. Tali let Chouji go, and said, "Well, let's go then!"

Chouji nodded and told his father that they were ready; Chouza stood from his seat, grabbed the keys, and drove the two to the school. The two waved goodbye and walked into the gym, hand in hand. Getting a few stares from a few of his tormentors, Chouji blushed a little at the attention. Tali nudged at him, telling him not to be worried, Chouji nodded and walked Tali in further. "Oi! Chouji!" a voice called him. Chouji turned to see that it was Inuzuka Kiba, "Hey…erm….well sorry 'bout earlier, mmk?" he asked reaching his hand out to Chouji. Chouji grinned and shook his hand happily…he was always one to forgive.

"Well, I have to go now, Sakura's flagging me down now so we can dance," with a wave Kiba began to walk away, towards Sakura.

"Tali, I have to run to the bathroom, so I'll be right back," Chouji said to her, Tali answering with a nod. Chouji walked off, out of the gym making a right turn towards the bathrooms. Relieving himself, he washed his hands, and began towards the gym again, but to his surprise Ino pulled him over.

"So, Chouji…I see you brought the new girl," Ino said raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, yeah….so, uh, who did you end up taking?" Chouji asked a little nervous.

"Nobody…surprising yes, but I didn't find anyone I wanted to take," Ino said folding her arms.

"Oh…sorry."

Without warning, Ino kissed Chouji, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Chouji of course, was wide-eyed, and his red color setting in…Ino? Why was Ino kissing him? Didn't she say she couldn't be seen DANCING with him..? Regaining himself, Chouji pulled her away and said, "Ino…"

"Hmmm? Did you like it?"

Ignoring the question Chouji said, "Ino, you do realize I'm with Tali…right?"

"Yeah, but you can always break up with her right?" Ino asked moving closer to Chouji for another kiss.

Chouji dodged out of Ino's, saying, "Ino…I'm with Tali…I'm not the type to cheat on anyone, okay?"

Ino sighed deciding not to push anything further. "Fine," she said before quickly walking off.

Chouji walked away, his face burning, why was Ino doing this now? He wiped his mouth of any evidence of what had just happened and walked back into the gym. Seeing Tali he grinned, and asked, "So, are we going to dance anytime soon?"

Tali put a thoughtful look on her face as she listened to see what song was playing, smiling as she heard a slow song she said, "The only dancing I can do is slow dancing," she giggled, "Otherwise I look stupid."

"Don't worry, I can't dance either," Chouji answered taking hold of her gently and holding her close. All the events that had unfolded with Ino quickly disappeared from his mind with each passing moment as the two danced.

After a couple more slow songs, and several hours later, the two headed back to Chouji's house, and headed for Chouji's room. After changing back into more comfortable clothing they laid down together putting on the TV, the two talked until they began to get tired, Tali falling asleep first. Smiling to himself, Chouji soon joined her and fell asleep. His final thoughts were that tomorrow would be a good day, and what had happened tonight.

After the two were asleep, Chouza quietly walked in and turned the TV, closing the door, his son's happiness shared by him as he went to go lie down…Things were starting to look up for his son.

END

Author's Note: Yes I know I said a lemon, but we must be patient with these things :P. I promise I'll update more. Hopefully you guys came back for more and liked it :. As always R&R.


End file.
